Weapons
Weapons Legendary Sword: Second strongest weapon in the game. Lost after defeating Mecha Dragon, rediscoverable by returning to the first castle as Hawk-man and going back into the Mecha Dragon's room, where the sword is in a chest. Free. Ivory Sword: Weakest weapon in the game. Gained free after defeating Mecha Dragon. No special effect. Free. Mithril Sword: Purchased from village shop. No special effect. 15 gold. Shogun Blade: Purchased from Jungle shop. No special effect. 225 gold. Lucky Sword: Purchased from the village shop accessed with Piranha or Hawk. Special effect - causes enemies, chests and dragons to drop significantly more money. 310 gold. Magical Saber: Found by going down the village well as Mouse-man using the thunder bracelet, then dropping down the fourth pipe, entering the door, breaking all the blocks and entering the secret door. Special effect - creates breakable blocks when used on star blocks. Has no real function other than opening the way to the last castle. Free. Murasma Blade: Purchased from secret shop found by going down the village well, smashing the breakable block above the first pipe, and entering the door. Special effect - extremely powerful when used as Lion-man. 800 gold. Crystal Sword: Purchased from the shop at the top of the village tower, only accessible as Mouse-man. No special effect. 2980 gold. Tasmanian Sword: Purchased from a secret shop hidden in one of the dead-ends on the way to the Ninja Temple. Special Effect - pressing up + attack while in mid-air allows you to change character without having to go to a transformation room. 1480 gold. Gallic Sword: Strongest sword in the game. Purchased from secret shop found by going down the village well, smashing the breakable block above the first pipe, and entering the door. Requires four charm stones before the shopkeeper will sell it. Special Effect - causes enemies and treasure chests to drop significantly higher amounts of magic. 2017 gold. Shields Legendary Shield: You start the game with this extremely powerful shield, and then lose it upon defeating the Mecha Dragon. Purchased back from a secret shop hidden inside the small pipe at the far end of the outside of the ruins of the Mecha Dragon's castle, only accessible as Hawk-Man. No special effect. 5440 gold. Ivory Shield: Weakest shield in the game. Acquired automatically after defeating the Mecha Dragon. No special effect. Free. Mithril Shield: Purchased from village shop. No special effect. 32 gold. Shogun Shield: Purchased from the jungle shop. No special effect. 460 gold. Dancing Shield: Purchased from the shop in the Mouse-man 'return' door in the Pyramid. Special Effect - especially powerful for Mouse-man. 430 gold. Aqua Shield: Purchased from the underwater shop at the far left of the underwater part of the Beach. Only accessible as Piranha-man. Special Effect - especially powerful for Piranha-man. 430 gold. Knight Shield: Purchased from the village shop beyond the Mouse-man blocks at the far left. No special effect. 1140 gold. Crystal Shield: Purchased from the shop at the top of the village tower, only accessible as Mouse-man. No special effect. 3140 gold. Master Shield: Purchased from the shop in the hut at the far right of the beach. Special Effect - especially powerful for Lion-man. 1980 gold. Heavenly Shield: Purchased from the shop over the wall at the far right of the village. Only accessible as Hawk-man. Special Effect - especially powerful for Hawk-man. 3980 gold. Armor Legendary Armor: Strongest armor in the game. You start out with it, but lose it after defeating the Mecha Dragon. Rediscovered when returning to the ruins of the Mecha Dragon's castle; a cyclops in the escape tunnel of the castle drops the armor when killed. Only accessible as Hawk-man. No special effect. Free. Ivory Armor: Worst armor in the game. Acquired automatically after defeating the Mecha Dragon. No special effects. Free. Mithril Armor: Purchased from the village shop. No special effects. 44 gold. Goblin Mail: Purchased from the shop in the hut at the far right of the beach. No special effects. 180 gold. Dragon Mail: Purchased from the shop directly in the middle of the Canyon. Special Effect - invulnerability to lava when equipped. 300 gold. Shogun Lamellar: Purchased from the Jungle shop. No special effects. 500 gold. Samurai Armor: Purchased from the underwater shop at the far left of the underwater part of the beach. Only accessible as Piranha-man. No special effects. 1000 gold. Prince Armor: Purchased from the village shop to the far left beyond the Mouse-man blocks. Special Effect - causes enemies to drop more hearts and potions. 1600 gold. Hades Armor: Purchased from the shop in the roof of the Ninja Temple after defeating the Daimyo Dragon. Only accessible as Hawk-man. Special Effect - gives an extra full recharge of hearts upon dying with no potions. 2000 gold. Can also be dropped by an enemy in the Temple, in which case, it is free. Crystal Armor: Purchased from the shop at the top of the village tower, only accessible as Mouse-man. No special effect. 3210 gold.